Stranger than life
by Jane Addict
Summary: Bella Swan is the dirty-mouthed front woman of a rock band, The strangers, trying to make it big in the music scene. Edward Cullen is a fledgeling young actor, struggling to make a name for himself. She turns his world upside down, he makes her re-evaluate everything she ever thought she wanted. But love and fame don't always go hand in hand. Rated M for language, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting him

**Before I get this little project of mine going, there's a few things I'd like to point out: 1)This story is not beta'd. 2) I am not Stephenie Meyers and do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. The storyline, however, is entirely mine. 3) English is not my first language and I am not a professional writer. I'm just your average fanfic reader looking to experience what it's like to write her own story instead of just reading other people's.  
**

**Having said that, I'm gonna start out with a short intro just to get the hang of things, but fully intend to increase the length of the chapters as the story progresses. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and comment, so thanks, and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1 - Meeting him

Shit. The guys are going to kill me.

I make my way through the dark and strangely empty streets of London as fast as I can, given I'm completely fucking lost. I'm supposed to be on stage in a little over an hour, and right now I have no idea how to even get to the club where me and the band are scheduled to play tonight. Some hole in the wall called "The Attic". Sigh. Yeah, we're doing grrrreat.

My band, The Strangers, was signed by a well-known label a couple of months back. We were over the moon, thinking we were making it big, living our dreams. Well, turns out there's more than a few road blocks between getting signed and playing Madison Square Garden. We were off to a slow start.

There's five of us: Yours truly, the ever optimistic vocalist. Leah, our bassist, with her badass looks and attitude (wich are really misleading actually, 'cause the honest truth is she's a total sweetheart). Leah's brother Seth, our awesome guitarist and self-appointed "band clown". Riley, lead guitarist and band heart-throb, who's man-pretty face has won us more than a few female followers. And, lastly, Demitri. Drummer, Ninja, total psycho, crazy motherfucker…take your pick, he's all of the above. And we love him for it.

I look around, searching for a single soul to point me in the right direction but all I see are street lights and parked cars. Double shit. I'm so screwed. I stop underneath one of the streetlights and lean against the pole, unsure If should keep going or just go ahead and scream my head off, when all of a sudden I see the most wondrous thing…Another human being! The shadowy figure makes its way slowly up the opposite sidewalk, head bent, hands tucked inside its pocket. Having no instinct of self-preservation, of course my immediate reaction is to call its attention.

"Hey!"

Shadowy figure stops.

"I'm lost."

Yeah, just randomly throw that in there. Have I mentioned I have the social skills of a fucking rock? Shadowy figure must think I'm crazy by now.

"I know that's not your fucking problem or anything, but maybe you could point me in the right direction?"

Shadowy figure takes a step closer and raises its head. His head. It's a guy. It's a fucking gorgeous piece of man meat. Well, fuck me sideways…

"Where are you headed?" gorgeous man asks, running his hand through what I now realize is the most perfect head of red-ish hair I have ever encountered. He seems a bit shy. Or maybe just scared of the crazy lady screaming at him from across the street.

" The Attic. It's a club. You know where it is?" I ask.

Gorgeous man flashes a gorgeous smile. "Yeah. I'm actually headed there. If you'd like, I can walk with you?" He says that last part in a nervous half-statement, half-question kind of way and then frowns at the floor, running his gorgeous hand through his gorgeous hair again. I know, I'm saying gorgeous a lot, but in his case it could never be overstated.

I smile at him like I just won the fucking lottery. "Yeah. I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Walk

**This chapter's pointers: 1) I'm writing this as I go and whenever I have time, so I can't promise a set schedule for updates, but I will try to post as frequently as I can. 2) I will never be one of those authors who hold new chapters hostage and demand reviews as ransom, but I will say that any feedback is welcome and appreciated. 3) I can tell by now that this story is gonna develop slowly and turn out pretty long so...hang in there! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Previously..  
**

**Gorgeous man flashes a gorgeous smile. "Yeah. I'm actually headed there. If you'd like, I can walk with you?" He says that last part in a nervous half-statement, half-question kind of way and then frowns at the floor, running his gorgeous hand through his gorgeous hair again. I know, I'm saying gorgeous a lot, but in his case it could never be overstated.**

**I smile at him like I just won the fucking lottery. ****"Yeah. I'd like that."**

Chapter 2 – The Walk

He walks towards me and, I fuck you not, it's like he's walking in slow motion. He's so…male. Even now, with his head bent, seemingly not sure whether to look at me or the floor, he looks like something straight out of the cover of GQ magazine.

I blink, and suddenly he's standing right in front of me. Green. Fucking green. Of course gorgeous man would have gorgeous emerald green eyes, God forbid _something_ about him would be merely average and not abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous.

"It's not very far, actually. Just a couple of blocks ahead".

He's speaking. _Ok Bella, now all you have to do is answer him. _I stare at his face.

_Jesus Christ, say something! Move your lips! _My mouth opens. I am now staring at him, with my mouth open. Gaping, you might call it.

_Make sounds! _"Uggghhh…" Well. I guess my brain has left the building. Can't say I'm surprised. Social skills of a rock, remember?

"I promise I'm not a serial-killer or anything, but if you'd rather I just give you directions-" he starts to say.

"No!" _Smooth, Bella. _"I mean, I'm sure you're fine. Besides, I'd rather not have to make the walk by myself."

"Okay then." He smiles at me and starts walking, motioning for me to join him. He didn't have to ask twice. "So, you're American?" he asks, and for the first time I notice his British accent. Guess I was too busy focusing on the visual aspects, huh.

"Yeah. You're British." _And the award for stating the obvious goes to…_

"True, but then again you _are _in London. Meeting British people kind of comes with the territory." He chuckles. Of course he wasn't gonna let that slide.

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does." I look up to find him staring at me, and for the life of me I couldn't describe the expression on his face. Confounded? Awe-struck? Constipated? He clears his throat and looks away, but not before I get a peek at the cutest little tinge of red on his cheeks. Do guys blush?

"So, where in the U.S. are you from?" He asks, still not looking at me.

"Originally, this little town in Washington you've probably never heard of. But for the past year or so I've been living in Seattle. What about you? Have you always lived in London?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Born and raised. Besides, it's the best place to be right now given my future plans."

"Future plans?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. I'm an actor. I act." He replies. Ok, that was definitely a blush_._

"Oooh, nice. Done anything I might recognize?"

"Not likely. Not yet, at least. Just a few bits here and there. But, you know, you gotta start somewhere." He looks really embarrassed at that point and I feel sorry for the guy. He shouldn't have to justify the development of his career to me.

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand where you're coming from. Besides, maybe it's corny, but I believe that achieving you dreams feels so much better and more fulfilling when you've worked your ass off for it, as opposed to just having it handed to you. You know what I mean?" I look up to find him giving me a half-amused, half-something that makes my heart race smile. "I'm sorry. Am I sounding like a motivational speaker right now? I tend to get really passionate about certain things."

"No, not at all. I actually agree with you completely. It's nice to find a fellow corny motivational speaker." He says that last part with a completely straight face, but his eyes twinkle in a way that tells me he's fucking around with me.

"Don't be an asshole." I say, and poke him in the ribs. He jumps and laughs like a little kid. I smile at him and for a moment we're caught, just staring into each other's eyes. Jesus, we really are fucking corny.

The realization that we're staring like idiots seems to hit us both at the same time and we both look away embarrassed. He clears his throat and runs his hand through his hair. I pretend to see something really interesting on the floor. The moment of awkwardness allows my mind to return to my current situation and I realize we're both walking really slowly, with no Attic in sight, and I only have about half an hour before I need to perform. But despite that, despite me telling myself that the guys will skin me alive if I miss this gig, I can't seem to make myself walk faster. I don't want to. I wanna spend the rest of my fucking night doing exactly what I'm doing right now. Walking beside this gorgeous man who's name I now realize I never learned, talking shit and smiling like I just won the lottery.

Crap. I'm in trouble.

My palms begin to sweat, I can feel my heart speeding up and I start to feel a little dizzy. Logically, I know I'm being stupid. This doesn't have to mean anything. I can just walk away from this guy and never have to see him again. But that idea seems to only make me feel dizzier. I haven't felt this way in a damn long time and it terrifies me more than a little bit.

_Breathe, Bella. _I take a deep breath and let it out slowly

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice snaps me out of my miniature anxiety attack and I make an effort to look up at him. He looks genuinely concerned and it breaks my heart a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I just…space out."

_Way to make him think you're mentally retarded. _

To my great surprise, the man actually laughs. Not in an "I'm laughing at you for being such a fucking loser" kind of way, but this sweet, breezy laugh that makes my knees weak and my anxiety start to rise again. I shake it off.

"I know what you mean, sometimes I get lost in my head too." He smiles and looks at me in a way that makes me feel like he's not just saying that to be nice, that he really gets me. I decide I need to change the subject before I start reading too much into things.

"So, I just realized you never told me your name." I say.

"Well, in my defense you never told me yours either." He replies. Although his tone is light and I can tell he was joking, his observation reminds me just how completely taken I had been with him. It never even occurred to me to introduce myself. He shoves his hands in his pocket and bends his head down, frowning. "Anyways, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

I sigh. I really need to stop this internal freak out, before I make this guy feel even worse. He's been nothing but sweet and kind to me. It's not his fault I have issues. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I smile tentatively at him, hoping he'll take it as a peace offering.

He smiles back at me. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

We turn a street corner and suddenly find ourselves in a busy street. People are everywhere, cars are lined up looking for a place to park, and just ahead of us, lit up like a big 'Game over' sign, is The Attic.

We don't immediately cross the street towards it. For a while we just stand there on the sidewalk, side by side. Half of me wants to look at him, but the other half is scared of what I'll see. I'm scared to realize that he wants me to leave, and I'm scared to find out that he wants me to stay. Suddenly I feel something brush lightly against my hand, and I know, even without looking, I know it's his hand. I know because the sparks I felt could only come from touching him. And this time I can say I've never felt anything like this before.

* * *

**Quick P.S.: I always meant to make my Edward British, to make an association with the actor who plays him, but I didn't exactly take into consideration that I know next to nothing about British slang or popular culture. So, bare with me through a fictional world where British people still have those sweet accents but are otherwise very similar to americans? **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Attic

**Last update today. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

I walk straight past the huge line of people waiting to get in and wave at the security guard, Sam, whom I'd met earlier when me and the rest of the guys were here for rehearsal. I motion towards Edward to let Sam know that he's with me. Edward raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on our exchange, following me inside.

The whole place has a kind of old school vibe. It's dark and little bit dingy, with flyers advertising previous acts glued to the walls. It reminds me of CBGB. I fucking love it. A quick look at the stage lets me know that they were behind schedule, as the opening band was still finishing up their set.

_Well, at least you made it. _

"I'll be right back." Edward says, and walks towards a tall blonde guy standing close to the entrance with a beer in his hand. Blonde guy greets him with a smile and one of those manly hugs I never quite understood. Edward says something to blonde guy that seems to amuse him. Suddenly, blonde guy is looking straight at me with a huge, and in my opinion rather smug smile. He greets me with a nod of his head and I get the impression that if he was wearing a hat he'd be tipping it. Not knowing what to do, I wave and smile back at him, perhaps too enthusiastically because blonde guy throws his head back in laughter. He slaps a rather timid-looking Edward in the back, winks at me, and walks away. Edward makes his way back to me, the same timid smile still on his face. "Please excuse my friend's rude behavior, I'm afraid he's a little bit drunk already."

"Don't worry about it." I reply. "Listen, if you wanna hang out with your friend, that's fine. I could just go find my people."

"No, not at all. I was actually just letting him know that I was gonna go find somewhere to sit with you." He seemed to realize something then, and quickly added "Unless you wanna go find your friends! I mean, if that's what you want, that's fine, that's totally okay, I could go somewhere else, that's fine, that's-"

_He's rambling. It's adorable._

I place my hand over his mouth. "Fine. I know. The thing is, I'd much rather stick with your plan. So what do you say we find somewhere to sit?" I had thought about it, and I knew I should make my way backstage, let the guys know I had arrived, help set up and all that crap. But the thought of leaving Edward didn't sit well with me, for reasons I refused to analyze at that moment. I just knew I wanted more time with him.

Edward answers my question by giving me a shit-eating grin, grabbing my hand and making his way through the crowd to where the tables were. Holding his hand is like holding a million tiny fireworks.

_Jesus Bella, seriously? _

Miraculously, we manage to find an empty table not too far away from the stage. Edward asks me if I want something to drink and I tell him I'd like a beer. I watch him make his way back through the crowd, towards the bar.

Just as I'm once again contemplating the smooth manliness of Edward's gait, I notice something popping out from behind the curtain at the side of the stage. Namely, a head. Leah's head. I see her scan the crowd until her eyes land on me. She grins and does this weird 'high-five meets fist pump' move, because Leah's a dork like that, and gestures me over. I laugh and shake my head, pointing towards Edward, who is now leaning over the bar counter trying to talk to the bartender. Leah looks towards where I'm pointing and, seeing Edward, smirks and mouths 'nice ass'. I reply by showing her a certain finger and mouthing the words 'fuck off'. She laughs, sticks her tongue out at me like the dork she is, and gives me a thumbs up before disappearing behind the curtains again. I'm still shaking my head at her antics when Edward sets a bottle of beer on the table in front of me.

"Hey, that didn't take you very long at all." I say.

"Yeah, I got lucky. Every other time I came here I had to practically camp out by the bar." He laughs and takes a swig from his beer.

I take small sips from mine, because I have business here tonight. "Now here's something I don't miss about America. Being under the legal drinking age." I say.

"How old are you?" Edward asks me, and for a second I wonder if he's scared I'm too young. But he doesn't seem overly concerned about it, just genuinely curious.

"Eighteen. You?" I ask him.

"Nineteen. So tell me, what's an eighteen year old American girl doing here in London? Besides getting lost, that is."

I laugh and start to tell him about the band when all of a sudden a loud voice coming from the microphone on stage interrupts me.

"Good evening ladies and gents, we are The Strangers and we're going to be playing for you guys tonight, just as soon as our lovely vocalist can get her sweet tooshie away from her man candy and up on the stage. Whaddaya say Bells?" _Fucking Seth. I'm so gonna pay him back for that. Frozen underwear will be nothing compared to what I have in store for him!_

The entire fucking club is staring at us. More than a few people are laughing. I set my beer back on the table and, lacking the courage to actually look at Edward's face after that humiliating display, just sort of lean my head towards him and say "That's my cue. I'll be back in a little while." I quickly hop out of my stool and head for the stage.

When I'm up there, it's like being home. I feel as if I belong, in a way I have never felt anywhere else. I step towards the microphone and, as the first strums of the guitar begin, I take it all in: The lights, the crowd, the energy that seems to take up the entire room at that moment. And then my eyes fall upon _him_. Edward is sitting there, still holding his beer halfway to his mouth, as if he was frozen. Except for his mouth, which can't seem to decide whether to open or stay shut.

_Oops. Maybe the whole "I'm in a band and I'm here to play a gig" explanation should have come sooner rather than later…_

For a second I'm worried that Edward is angry at me, that he thinks I deliberately kept this from him, but as Demitri joins in at the drums I can't worry about it anymore. This is my moment, and I intend to enjoy it. Explanations can wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Post-show

**Only chapter for today, I'm afraid. A little warning: Pretty much no Edward in this one. I wanted to take a chapter to explore Bella's relationship with her band mates. But I promise he will be back for chapter 5! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Post-show

The crowd is cheering their heads off.

"Thank you! You guys are fucking awesome!" More cheering. This is one of my favorite parts. It's not that I need other people's approval to validate our music, but getting this kind of response from a crowd makes me feel like we aren't alone. Like we can share our dreams, our vision, with other people and they'll get it. It feels fucking awesome.

There are screams, clapping, whistling, and yes, even bras being thrown on stage. Ok, one bra. It lands on my microphone stand and I'm more than a little weirded out by it. I pick it up, with the very tip of my fingers, and hand it to Riley assuming it had been meant for him. Riley, being used to this sort of thing, is not at all disturbed by the flying undergarment. He grabs that baby with both hands and looks at it like he can picture the boobs that had been there. Freaky.

I'm in the midst of high-fiving all of the guys one by one, our little post-show ritual, when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turn and find myself face-to-face with a very amused Riley. Holding the godforsaken bra. He hands it to me, still laughing, and walks off to high-five the rest of the guys.

_Okay_, _strange. It's not like Riley to return one of his trophies._

I look down at the offending garment and immediately realize what that fucker was laughing his ass about. Inside the bra cup, someone had clearly written 'For Bella: 555-0159'. Wow. I guess I can add another item to my list of disturbing things that happened to me on this tour.

I discretely walk to the side of the stage and deposit the D-sized cootie trap in a corner, where it is immediately retrieved by one of the club employees, who shoves it in his pocket. I refuse to allow myself to wonder whether he means to dispose of it or keep it for himself. Eww.

We walk off the stage and are immediately surrounded by a crowd of people. Some are complimenting us, some are trying to buy us drinks, and some are making pretty offensive sexual remarks directed towards myself and Leah. That last part, of course, gets Demitri going on his usual "I'll fuck you up!" diatribe. Riley and Seth have to intervene by holding him back , as usual, until security gets involved and kicks the pervert assholes out. All in all, it's just another regular night for us. Part of the joys of being a female band member.

Walking even a couple of steps in the middle of that crowd is pretty much impossible at that point, and we're quickly ushered into the backstage area. I know I need to find Edward and do some serious explaining, but there's no way I can get to him before that crowd settles down. Unless…

"Marcus!" I yell over to our manager, who is currently on the phone. He waves at me and says something to whoever is on the phone before ending the call.

"Bella! That was one kick-ass set! You guys were incredible!" He says, hugging me.

"Thanks, Marky Mark." I'm always coming up with different nicknames for him, just because Marcus seems like such a stuffy name. of course, he hates every one of them, but because Marcus is such a good sport he always laughs it off. "Listen, could you do me a big favor? I brought a friend with me tonight and he's still out there. Green eyes, Red-ish hair, goes by Edward. You think you could bring him over?" I ask.

"Sure thing Honey, just let me inform security about him."

"Thanks alot, M&M!" I hug him, because he deserves it.

Waiting for Edward to show up, I find myself getting kind of nervous and wondering what he must be thinking of me right now.

_That's because you care. You want him to like you. _

Oh, shut up Brain.

Feeling the need to remind myself that I'm not the kind of girl who goes crazy over a guy, I put a lid on my internal conversation with myself and join the rest of the guys in the miniscule space that had been appointed as our dressing room. Right. That's exactly what I need. Just shoot the shit with the guys, act normal.

"Heeeey Bella! High-five! That was awesome!" Demitri comes up to me with his hand raised. Yeah, we high-five a lot. Well, that and Demitri is totally smashed right now.

"Awesome!" I yell in an overly-enthusiastic voice, and high-five him. What? I couldn't leave the man hanging!

"You guys are such dorks." Leah laughs. "Although tonight did totally fucking rock." We all cheer.

"Hey Bella, where's your new Wonder Bra?" Riley asks.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I sit next to him and hide my face in his shoulder. "I mean, yeah some chick thinks I'm hot, and I'm flattered and all, but I don't know where that bra has been." I shudder.

"Awww, poor Bella is traumatized." He puts his arm around me and I lean against him. It's a common misconception that Riley and I are a couple. I suppose in a way it makes sense, it's not often you see two people of the opposite sex become as close as Riley and I have without it turning into something romantic or sexual. But we've known each other since we were four years old, when Riley's family moved in next door to mine, and he's always been like a big brother to me. Neither of us has ever been tempted to turn our friendship into something more, despite our parents making it clear they love the idea. It just isn't like that with us.

"So, Bella. Where's Mr. Nice ass?" Leah asks, with a rather mischievous look on her face.

"What Mr. Nice ass?" Demitri immediately gets up from his comfy little spot on the floor, where he had been busy air drumming. Well, fuck you very much Leah.

"The little Brit boy our Bella picked up tonight. Spill Bella!" Apparently Leah has a death wish.

Telling a sober Demitri about any involvement between us and other guys was torturous enough. Telling him while he was drunk? Now that's just stupid. Demitri is the oldest in our little group and he tends to think it's his responsibility take care of us, specially Leah and I. He also tends to become belligerent when he drinks.

"What Brit boy?" Demitri looks really pissed to be left out of the loop. Dammit, Leah!

_Maybe she's paying you back for telling the guys that she hooked up with that security guard, Sam?_

I'm just gonna ignore that.

"Jesus, man! Were you not on stage with us when Seth called her out for being all googly-eyed over that red-headed dude?" Oh yeah, that reminds me…

"Seth!" I jump up and walk over to a pale-looking Seth.

"Y-yeah?" That's right fucker, fear my wrath.

"Payback is a bitch, and she's coming for you." I say, in an eerily calm voice. That always gets to him.

"Uh-oh, Clearwater's gonna get it!" Riley laughs.

"Oh, cmon! It was just a joke! Can't you take a joke?" Seth looks a little green at this point. "Leah, back me up here!"

"Sorry, Bro. You dug your own grave." Leah replies.

"Will SOMEBODY tell me who the fuck is Brit boy with the nice ass?!" Demitri yells.

I hear someone clear their throat from the general direction of the open door behind me. Deep down, I know who it is. And I know what he heard. Well, that and the highly amused look on Leah's face is giving it away. But still, I can't bring myself to turn and confirm what I already know.

_Great idea Bella, denial will make reality go away! How about you take it a step further and dig a hole in the ground for you to shove your head in?_

Sigh. Bitch brain is right, it's time to face the music. I turn.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spending time

**I know I'm a little bit late, but**** I also wrote twice as much so hopefully you guys can forgive me. I'm done with my exams for the time being and should have more time to write, but I also intend to make chapters a little bit longer so I don't think I can go back to updating multiple times a day. We'll see. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Edward Cullen has really expressive eyes. No matter how much he might try to keep a straight face, his eyes give him away. Which is why, as I turn to find him standing in the doorway, I can immediately tell he's trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Edward. Hi." I say, sheepishly. Well, if he's gonna do me the courtesy of pretending not to have heard my friends refer to him as 'Brit boy with a nice ass', I'm definitely willing to play along.

"Hey. Umm, this guy told me I was supposed to meet you back here…" He replies. A bit of shyness. A hint of amusement.

_A lot of sexy…_

Sigh. I'm not even gonna go there.

"Yeah, that was our manager, Marcus. Things got a little rowdy tonight and I couldn't go back out there, but I didn't want you to think I was ditching you." I shift my weight, play with my hair, bite my lip and give away pretty much every possible evidence of how insecure I feel. I've given this guy every reason to think I'm unstable, from randomly yelling at him from across the street, to 'forgetting' to mention that I'm in a band who would be playing at The Attic that night (and then ditching him at the table I had asked him to find for us so I could go do that), to inviting him over to our dressing room, where he would ultimately find my band mates discussing his ass. In a way, I kind of judge him for _not _running away. But the thing is, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Yes, I'm scared of this strange connection I seem to have with a guy I've just met, and I'm not sure what to do about it, but I do know I don't want him to leave yet.

"I didn't. Think that, I mean. I knew I'd see you again." The way he looks at me as he says this makes me whimper a little bit. If the entire club caught fire right about now, I don't think I could look away.

"Sooo..." Leah's voice snaps us out of our staring contest. "You wanna introduce us, Bella?"

I laugh nervously. "Oh. Yeah. Uh, Edward these are my best friends and band mates, Leah, Riley, Seth and Demitri." I point each one of them out for him until I get to Demitri, who's looking at Edward like a rabid dog would look at…well, anybody.

"So, what the fuck is your deal? What do you want with our Bells?" Demitri asks.

"Demitri! What the fuck is your damage?!" I slap his arm for good measure.

"Ouch! Geez, Bella! I was just asking the man a question, there's no need for violence!" he says, holding his arm like the big baby he is.

"You were being an asshole!" I start to lay into him again when Edward interrupts me.

"It's quite alright, Bella. I get it. He's your friend and he cares about you. I can definitely see where he's coming from." He says. Then he turns to Demitri. "To answer your questions, I helped Bella find her way here when she was lost and we got to talking. That's all there is to it."

Demitri doesn't exactly look mollified, but I give him the stink eye and he keeps his mouth shut.

"Well, I for one am glad to meet you Edward." Leah chimed in. Oh great, at least one of us is willing to act normal…

"Yeah, nice to meet you, man. " Seth is definitely trying to redeem himself.

_Too late, pal!_

"So, we were just talking about how we wanted to go somewhere and celebrate tonight." Total lie but thank you Riley, for making it seem like we had spent the last five minutes prior to Edward's entrance doing something other than talk about him. "Care to join us?"

Edward looks at me and I smile at him and nod to let him know I totally agree with this plan.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He replies. But he's not looking at Riley, he's looking at me. And I'm still smiling.

"Well, what are you fuckers waiting for? Let's go!" Demitri walks out without waiting for any of us and I know he's having a hard time getting comfortable with Edward's presence, not knowing what exactly it means for me. I also know he's making an effort, because if he were following his usual M.O. for situations like this, Edward would be missing a limb by now.

We all follow after Demitri, passing Marcus on the way out and letting him know we're leaving. Of course, he's on the phone again and barely stops talking long enough to wave at us before getting back to his conversation. Sigh.

_That man is a workaholic if I ever saw one._

yep.

Stepping out of the club and into the chilly night air, I realize the temperature has dropped considerably. I zip up my jacket and dig my hands into my pockets for warmth. I look around me and realize I'm surrounded by my best friends in the whole world, and this man, Edward, who somehow just seems to fit right in. It feels right.

- / -

It's currently 2 a.m. and the guys are starting to lose steam.

_Two in the morning guys, really? Some badass rockstars you are…_

I know, right?

In their defense, we arrived in London less than 18 hours ago, and we had partied our asses off the entire week before that knowing we were finally getting to take our music outside of the U.S. I think all the excitement is finally catching up to them. Me on the other hand? I'm too hyped from this constant buzzing energy I feel anytime Edward looks at me, or talks to me, or gets within ten fucking feet of me, to feel tired.

In the past two hours we had been bar hopping – or is it pub hopping? – in pretty much every place we could find along the way, until we eventually found a park and Leah slurred announced that as our stop, for the simple reason that she was too tired to keep walking. We've been here for the past half hour, just hanging out, lying on the grass and trying to make out shapes in the stars. It actually started out as Riley throwing himself on the ground because staying upright was making him dizzy, and then Seth and Leah found it to be a good solution and next thing you know we were all lying on the ground playing what turned out to be a strangely entertaining little game. I managed to find a duck-horse-pig creature. No one believed me, but I totally did.

Demitri had sobered up, and even exchanged a couple of words with Edward, which practically had me checking him for a fever. Meanwhile, Riley, Leah and Seth had gotten more inebriated with every pub we passed through, which led to their current state of 'lying on the ground not knowing which way was up'.

As for Edward and I, well we spent the entire time keeping close to each other and exchanging looks that had me blushing, but we hadn't really said much of anything to each other. I know there's plenty for us to talk about but it seems wrong somehow to talk about anything significant whilst surrounded by my drunken friends.

"Alright, I think it's time I take these booze heads back to the hotel. I'm beat anyways. You staying or coming, Bells?" Demitri asks.

I'm having a hard time believing that Demitri is actually _asking_ me that, instead of just informing me that it's time to go. Hmm, I guess Edward and I are gonna have that talk sooner rather than later.

"You go ahead Dem, I'll follow you in a little while." I respond.

Demitri looks from me to Edward and then back to me, then nods. I know that look. It's his 'I'm trusting you take care of yourself even though it pains me to do so' look. Yeah, I can read all that into one look, when it comes from one of my best friends. It also says 'don't make me regret this'. I nod back at him to let him know it's all good, that I know what I'm doing.

_You have no idea what you're doing._

I'm done agreeing with you brain.

Demitri collects our friends and starts to lead them away. It's a slow progress, given they can't even walk in a straight line. Edward offers to help but, thankfully, Demitri refuses his offer saying he can handle it. I don't know if he does that for my benefit or just to prove that he doesn't need Edward's help, but either way I'm thankful.

We sit there on the grass, watching Demitri leave until he's out of sight.

…_and then there were two…_

"So, you're a musician, huh?" Edward says. I peek at him from the corner of my eye. Luckily, he doesn't seem angry. In fact, he looks somewhat amused.

"Yeah...umm, fuck. I'm sorry for not putting that out there sooner. I promise I wasn't trying mess with you or make a joke at your expense, I just…well, would you believe it if I said I forgot?" I frown, figuring he's either going to think I'm mentally challenged or full of shit but surprisingly he lets out this loud belly laugh, and he doesn't seem to be laughing with derision.

"Yeah, actually, I can absolutely believe that." He's silent for a moment, then says in a half-whisper "Meeting you made me forget some things too." I blush.

_What the fuck is up with all the blushing?_

I have no idea, but I don't like it.

I don't know what to say to him in response, so I don't say anything at all. Admitting that he affects me just as much could be a dangerous move, and I'm not prepared to let him in like that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been the type to believe in fairytales. I don't believe in love at first sight or destiny, or any of that bullshit. I'm a child of divorced parents, and I've seen up close how two people who had supposedly loved each other for eighteen years can suddenly turn on each other and becomes enemies. I had front row seats in witnessing how people change, and love just disappears overnight. I am by no means a romantic. Yet here I was, feeling like I've known this guy for years as opposed to four hours, and experiencing fucking 'tiny fireworks' whenever he touched me. It's ridiculous, and my logical mind refuses to accept it. It's probably just jetlag.

Edward seems to notice the shift in my mood because he quickly changes the subject. "So, tell me about this band of yours, have you guys been together long?"

I jump at the opportunity to discuss something less terrifying. "Well, as friends we've known each other since childhood. I met Riley when were both four, then Leah and Seth when I was seven, Leah was eight and Seth was six, and finally Demitri joined our little group when I was nine and he was twelve. We're a pretty tight knit group. As for the band, it started out as a hobby about four years ago. We used to play in my mom's garage, it drove the neighbors crazy but my mom always managed to appease them." I laugh.

"Then we got invited to play at a birthday party and we figured that was a nice way to make some cash, so we started doing that. Next thing you know we're playing local festivals and our names are making the papers, and our little hobby turned into our entire lives outside of school". I glance at Edward to make sure I'm not boring him out of his mind with my story, but he seems to be listening with rapt attention.

"So anyways, a little over a year ago we saw some flyers advertising a talent show in Seattle, hosted by this big record company and we figured we had nothing to lose, so we signed up. We didn't win. This chick who sang like Mariah Carey did." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, we were pretty disappointed. But, as it turned out, there was a silver lining. One of the execs who were watching the competition liked what we did and he called us up about a week later asking to see us play one more time. He sat on my mom's old couch in her garage and watched us play for forty-five minutes. When it was over all he said was 'I'd like to sign you', and that was that." I realize that I answered way more than what Edward had asked and it makes me feel a bit foolish. "Sorry if I rambled, like I said, I get really passionate about certain things".

Edward smiles sweetly at me. "Don't worry about, I meant it when I said I can relate. I tend to ramble when I feel passionately about something too." He says.

"Really? And what kind of things do you feel passionate about?" It's about time I get to know this mysterious brit boy, especially if he's going to worm his way in to my brain and heart like he's already doing.

He laughs and shoots me a crooked smile. I get the impression that he wants to say something naughty but then he changes his mind, shaking his head. "Well, family for one. I'm very loyal and dedicated to my family, they mean the world to me, so when it comes to them I can get a little carried away." I smile at the idea that my brit boy is a family man.

_Your brit boy? _

Can it.

"Aside from that, well, I'm passionate about acting. It's what I love to do and I hope to God that I have the opportunity to spend my life doing it. I mean, I don't wanna sound like a bum, but I'd probably go crazy working a nine-to-five job. I need the crazy schedules, and the constant change of location and sets and characters. I love waking up at four a.m. to go shoot a scene somewhere in the freezing cold, but it would probably kill me to have to wake up at seven to go sit in a cubicle in an office building. Am I making any sense?" I smile at him, because I get it, I really do. "Yeah" I say. "You're making perfect sense."

A sudden gust of wind snaps me out of our little bubble and I shiver. Edward notices this and places his hand on my arm, rubbing it a little to warm me up. Fucking tiny fireworks.

_I thought that only happened when you had skin to skin contact._

Yeah, apparently it doesn't work like that!

"Maybe we should start heading back." He says, and my heart drops. "I'm having an amazing time just sitting here with you and talking but I don't want to see you freeze to death". He looks genuinely disappointed when he says this, and I believe him. The fact that he's as reluctant to leave me as I am to leave him warms me…and freaks me out a little bit.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." I give in. But not completely. "Will you walk me to my hotel? Or, if that's too far out of your way, it's fine, you don't have to." I rush to assure him.

"Hey, do you really take me for the kind of guy who would let a woman walk to her hotel alone at three in the morning?" He asks, pretending to be offended but giving himself away with the mirth in his eyes. Fucking expressive eyes.

"Oh my, have I offended you Sir? I do beg your forgiveness!" I say, in a terrible mock British accent. His eyes seem to darken then and what I think I see in them scares me a little. Hunger.

He laughs off whatever he was really feeling and responds in kind. "My dear Madam, I accept your forgiveness if you'll accept my company this fine evening." He says, in his delicious British accent. I think my brain just turned to mush.

"Sure." Is all the answer I can come up with at that moment. He chuckles at my random interruption of our little game.

We begin making the walk to my hotel in slow, reluctant steps.

"So, how long are you staying in London for?" He asks.

I sigh. Right. Back to reality it is. "Five days. We have a couple more gigs here and then we move on. It's not a huge tour, mostly just bars and clubs, but Marcus thinks it'll really help make a name for us internationally." I reply.

"Five days…" He whispers. "And after this tour you go back to Seattle?" He asks.

"Ugh, not if the studio has its way. They wanna move us to fucking Los Angeles. Can you believe it"?

He laughs. "I'm assuming you don't like L.A. then?"

"Too sunny. I burn easily." I reply. Total bullshit, of course.

"Oh, cmon. Be honest. You can't possibly be that concerned about UV rays."

I sigh. "Ok, that's not _all _I'm concerned about. The thing is, I've always thought of L.A. as this celebrity-infested, phony, superficial place. It's hard for me to imagine living there without feeling like I'm selling out, you know? The guys and I never want our band to be about money and fame, but going to L.A. feels like we're taking a shortcut to that kind of lifestyle. Next thing you know, they'll be telling us to perform half-naked and record pop songs!"

Edward is attempting to appear sympathetic at my plight, but again he fails miserably.

_Geez, I'm not sure how great of an actor this guy is…_

"Go ahead," I say. "laugh at me. But I'm very protective of my band and band mates. I don't want us to lose track of why we're doing this, and I don't want our work to be hijacked by a bunch of corporate suits."

Edward immediately sobers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or unsympathetic. I can understand where you're coming from. It's kind of how I feel when my manager approaches me with these ridiculous scripts that have no depth and nothing to offer, trying to convince me that the money's worth it." He seems genuinely apologetic and I feel kind of bad for snapping at him. "But I think that no matter where you live, you'll always have to deal with phonies and superficial people trying to make you into something you're not. It's the downside to being a part of the entertainment industry, people are always trying to make more money out of you. But at the end of the day it's still your decision, no matter what your geographical location is, what's your is yours. Maybe being in L.A. will have its advantages, maybe it'll open some doors for you guys, but you're the ones who decide which doors you wanna walk through." He smiles then. "Besides, I would kill to live in L.A. I've been hassling my agency about getting me something there forever, but it's easier said than done."

Edward in L.A.? Me in L.A.? At the same time?

I shiver, but this time it's not from the cold. "Well, when you put it like that L.A. doesn't seem so bad after all." I smile at him and he smiles back.

_You weren't always this 'smiley'. I wonder what's changed in the past couple of hours…Oh, yes! You're in lo-_

Shut the full cup!

I snap out of my reverie and notice that my hotel is just up ahead. I swear I can feel my heart deflating. What _is _wrong with me? I've never felt this weird about a guy…

_I told you, you're in Lo-_

"HEY!" I say a bit too loudly. "Listen, I know I've taken up way too much of your time as it is and you probably have other places to be, but I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to, you could maybe, you know, come inside. Not to my room! I mean, I'm not inviting you into my room, I'm not a slut! I have something to show you, something not in my room…" Oh God, just strike me down now.

Luckily, Edward is a gentleman who brushes off my weirdness like it's no big deal. "I'd love to." He says.

I grab his hand and drag him inside before he can change his mind. We get on the elevator and I press the button for the last floor. We get off-

_*snickers*_

We get OUT OF THE ELEVATOR and I lead him to the staircase where we climb up to the rooftop. As we walk through the door that leads out into the roof I look at the Edward's face to gauge his reaction to my surprise and am relieved to see that he seems to appreciate this as much as I did when I first found it. Of course he did.

The entire rooftop had been turned into a garden. There was actual grass in place of concrete, and a little walkway so we wouldn't have to step on it. There were beautiful flowers spread out and even a padded bench where you could sit and take in the view of the city. And the view...breathtaking didn't begin to cover it. The city lights looked amazing.

Edward and I make our way to the bench and sit down.

"Wow…" He says. "This place is beautiful. I've been to this hotel before and I had no idea they had this."

"They didn't exactly advertise it to us either. I found it by accident when I got bored and decided to take a look around."

He looks at me and reaches for my hand. "I'm glad you brought me here." He says.

I squeeze his hand and lean my head on his shoulder. "Me too."

- / -

I couldn't tell you how long we were up on that roof, talking and just spending time together. All I know is that the sun was peeking out in the horizon when we finally fell asleep on that bench. His arms around me, keeping me warm and making me feel safe. My head on his shoulder and my hand against his heart.

* * *

**1) Yes, Bella has a kind of subconscious little voice who loves to confront her with facts she's not ready to face or make comments she wouldn't dare allow herself to make. Bella is a strange girl but she is not being haunted by a ghost nor is she suffering from schizofrenia. 2)You guys got a little hint at the family drama that helped shape Bella into what she is today. Emotionally cautious, a bit of a cynic, definitely scarred. That's not all there is to it though as you will all come to find out. Meanwhile, try to be patient with our little Bella as she sorts through her feelings.**


End file.
